Libélulas
by Not name
Summary: conjunto de historias -El suelo frio, la loseta antes blanca ahora solo reflejaba un enorme charco color carmín, la figura delgada de una bella joven-Ya no me sirves-
1. Paradais

**_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Advertencias; _**_Mundo alternativo_

**_Sugerencias; _**_Les recomiendo escuchar la cancion•Alejate de mi-de-Camila• mientras leen _

_**Sin mas que decir me retiro, disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

•Paradais•

_Ella un ángel sin pecado alguno_

_El un demonio que le hizo daño a mucha gente_

_Sus destinos estaban decididos, sus manos demostraban la verdad, la sangre marcaba su camino, la cordura lo volvía a la realidad, un demonio enamorado de un ángel._

_El merecía la muerte_

_Ella merecía vivir eternamente_

_Su sonrisa, hacia que todo pareciera fantasía, las hermosas flores la rodeaban, contemplando su belleza, siempre miraba por el bienestar de los demás, mas nunca el suyo._

_El se enamoro en el instante que la vio_

_Ella lo odio, en cuanto lo vio_

_La observaba, guardaba cada gesto, cada detalle, sus ojos color jade expresaban sus sentimientos, & los hacían visibles para todos, la quería proteger._

_El no sabía si estaba bien_

_Ella no sabía lo que iba hacer_

_Siempre fueron diferentes, como el agua & el aceite, sus ojos mostraban decisión, amargura, no eran los ojos del ángel que alguna vez fue, ese ángel se había ido…_

_Ella quería que se alejara_

_El quería sentirla cerca_

_Lo odiaba, le estaba quitando la vida a un ángel que ella apreciaba, No importaba realmente si ella la maldecía, no importaba si ella la odiaba, porque, porque ella fue su primera amiga, & ella no permitiría que muriera._

_Ella se acerco a el_

_El se quedo quieto_

_Sus manos envolvieron su cuello, Con delicadeza, se podría decir que con amor, Lo fueron guiando, el no luchaba, solo se dejo guiar, aceptaría su muerte, aceptaba, que nunca la podría tener. _

_Ella no lo sabía_

_Él lo sabía perfectamente_

_Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, ella ya no era la misma, cambio, para proteger a alguien que siempre estuvo para ella, aun que eso le costara su cordura._

_Ella nunca negó que lo amaba_

_El siempre acepto que la amaba_

_Ambos morirían, pero ella no podía permitir que se llevara a su mejor amiga con si, aun que ella lo amara, aun que estuviera dispuesta a morir por amor, ella la necesitaba._

_El nunca la había visto llorar_

_Ella siempre lo miraba sonreír_

_Esa sería la primera & ultima vez, el lo sabía, su cuerpo fue cayendo, pero no pudieron evitar, Dedicarse una mirada por última vez. _

_El ya estaba resignado, aun así…_

_Ella ya sabía lo que pasaría pero…_

_Al final el ángel se convierte en demonio consumido por la ira, el ángel se convierte en demonio luego de que lo mata, ella odia al demonio que le está quitando la vida a un ángel que aprecia, por lo que al final ella misma se convierte en demonio pero, hasta el momento en que mata al demonio su corazón es el de un ángel, el ángel finalmente mato al demonio, el peso del primer pecado que ha cometido, y la alegría de ser capaz de proteger a su querida amiga ha tomado su corazón y la ha vuelto loca, el corazón del demonio fue robado por el ángel, pero no pudo quitarle los ojos de enzima al ángel que lo aventó de la torre, se miraron el uno al otro hasta el momento en que el murió, no importa de dónde lo mires parecería que esos dos eran amantes._

_Eran como dos almas en el cuerpo equivocado mirandose sin razon preguntandose quien son._

_**Gracias por leer(L)Espero que les alla gustado**_

**_Bueno soy nueva en esto, si tienen alguna sugerensia, un consejo, me haria feliz saberlo n,n._**


	2. Actuacion

**_Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen_**

**_Advertencias; _**_Mundo alternativo, Muerte de un personaje_

_-Habla sakura-_

_Piensa sakura_

_-**Habla sasuke-**_

_**Piensa sasuke**_

_**Sin mas que decir me retiro, disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

•Actuacion•

El suelo frio, la loseta antes blanca ahora solo reflejaba un enorme charco color carmín, la figura delgada de una bella joven, con un hermoso vestido antiguo manchado por ese liquido espeso , los cabellos rosas esparcidos & revueltos. Sus ojos antes llenos de esperanza & sobre todo de amor solo demostraban decepción, su mano posada en su vientre Sabia que moriría y no aria nada para evitarlo, así estaba decidido así lo decidió ella cuando confió en él.

Su amor de niñez & la única razón para que ella estuviera viva & en este mismo instante la razón de su muerte.

_Sería tonto decir que no lo esperaba, porque era así, en verdad llegue creer que me amaba. En verdad es un buen actor mejor de lo que llegue a pensar, solo esperaba que lo que sucedía fuera una obra, una triste & cruel obra de teatro en las cuales siempre lloraba, pero esta triste obra de amor & desilusión era mi presente, las palabras no salían solo quería saber el Por qué? lo cual al parecer el logro comprender._

-_**Ya no me sirves**_-

Lo único que pudo decir para convencerse así mismo que así era, El dolor físico había desaparecido, para convertirse en una horrible punzada en su corazón, pero logro disfrazarlo con una sonrisa su más eficaz mascara.

_**Aun cuando está a punto de morir, sigue siendo la misma molestia que cuando niños. Siempre sonriendo para hacer creer que todo está bien & que todavía hay esperanza cuando no la hay, ambos sabemos que morirá, & sus últimos segundo los desgasta con sus estúpidas Sonrisas falsas.**_

En un impulso, se fue acercando hacia ella, se arrodillo, acaricio cuidadosamente un mechón de su exótica cabellera, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, & susurro.

_**-Quizás en otra vida podremos estar juntos-**_

A lo cual ella le respondió con una sonrisa _Verdadera_ la primera & la única que daría en su vida que estaba por terminar.

-_Quizás-_

Susurro débilmente.

Se alegro al saber que a el no lo pudo engañar como a los demás, el supo mirar más allá de toda su actuación, más allá de toda su falsa vida. No por nada el sería mejor actor que ella, no se había equivocado al enamorarse de él.

Levanto lentamente su mano, para acariciar la mejilla de él, _Por última vez. _Ya había llegado su final, así fue que con una última mirada le dijo _no me decepciones_.

_quizás era tan idiota que ya sabía que él la mataría & no quiso hacer nada para evitarlo, prefirió morir a manos de su amado por que aun que el aun no había descubierto que la amaba sabía que así era, por que en las noches frías cuando ella se quedaba leyendo un guion & se dormía del cansancio el siempre la llevaba a la cama & la arropaba, porque cuando miraban actuaciones tristes ella __**siempre**__ lloraba & el __**siempre**__ la reconfortaba, quizás al final de cuentas si se equivoco con él, porque no pudo apartar sus sentimientos de ella al matarla._

_Por eso el significado de la lágrima que el derramo, porque se había sido tan tonto al enamorarse de ella, porque ya no podía hacer nada… se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, & lo único que quedaba era esperar. _

_Pero ambos lo sabían, por lo menos el lo tenía claro, no podría cumplir con lo dicho, porque ninguno se volvería a ver, por que la vida están cruel, pero tan justa a la vez, que decidió que el no merecía volverla a ver._


End file.
